The Game of Life
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck decides he wants to bring his four sons back, its high time they get the childhood they should have always had and meet their Auntie. Things don't always go as smoothly as he hoped they would, but at the moments when they are simply sitting together, cuddled together he knows he'll take the good and the bad; so long as he has his boys.


"Sister I want to bring them back"

Amara looked up from the magazine she had been reading to look over at her brother. God, or Chuck as he was going by now, was looking at her with such intensiveness she almost felt it materializing in the room right before them. Whatever it was he was talking about he was completely serious.

"Bring _who_ back?"

He was still staring at something beyond her person, but it was clear he had heard her question.

"The boys, my boys, I want to bring them back"

"Your firsts? Those archangels as you called them? Why would you want to bring those four back, to betray me once more?"

Her tone hardened as she spoke, those memories still clearly a sore spot for her. Chuck shook his head slowly as if to defuse the situation before it became any worse then it was. He stepped closer, placing his hand gently on her arm.

"Yes, them, they are my children Amara, My Son's...I...I guess I miss them...Better to give them a second chance, a better chance then I gave them before..."

"And what about me?"

Before, back when he had first created them he had been very clear on his position whenever it involved her and those boys. They had been doing great the past couple weeks and now he was ready to practically destroy it all over four simple beings. The nerve of some people.

"I think its high time that they officially met their Aunt Amara...That is...If you want to..."

She smiled, warm and kind, completely out of character for what she was and clasped a hand over his own on her shoulder, her eyes though portraying her surprise for this turn of events. He looked down at her, meeting her gaze with cautiousness and slight fear of her reaction. She could go either way.

She was actually beyond herself in words, thrilled at getting to be a part of her Brother's family. Getting to meet those boys as an equal to him and nothing less. It warmed her in a way she had never felt.

"I would love to meet them Brother"

He smiled at her brightly, enlightened that she would want to go along with him in his wants. He was thrilled even, finally getting to be a family with his children and his sister, what was there not to be thrilled about. Together they worked on rearranging the room, pushing tables here and there, moving chairs and placing out table cloths all around the center that had been conveniently placed behind the bar.

Next was the candles, lots and lots of candles everywhere around them in the room until the entire area was filled the warm flickering light of the many tiny flames.

She stepped back as her brother began to glow, in his hands forming a small ball of light, spreading it out on the bed of tables before him. She was mesmerized as she had never actually seen her brother create things such as new life before, it was a sight to behold and it was amazing. Beautiful and so full of majestic art.

The light slowly formed into blonde curls, a small round face, pale as the morning sky, small pink lips, a tiny body that he quickly covered in a fabric not of this Earth, what she assumed was a Heavenly robe. Tiny feet poked out at the bottom, little toes sticking out only just. The light began to fade as it accumulated around his shoulder, forming a pendent where the fabric crossed over the slim shoulder.

Chuck raised his hand slowly, brushing some of the stray curls away from the child's face, leaning in close to whisper something in the child's ear.

She watched in fascination as he took a deep breath and the reddest of eyes fluttered open slowly, the red fading to a natural ice blue. Chuck smiled down at the boy for a short moment, whispering something else into the child's ear.

"Luci, do you think you can get down by yourself?"

The boy eyed him suspiciously, cautiously, before nodding his head slowly. Chuck sighed at the boys silence and felt a wave of comfort across the bond he shared with his sister at his emotions, he was a tad upset at Lucifer's silence but he had also expected it. He had not taken the boys memories and with that being said he also figured that it could have been worse.

It was obviously difficult for the smaller being, waking up in a new place surrounded by the people who had wronged you in some place, stuck in the body of a child with memories of your adult life combating with the emotions and feelings of a being of this age.

Silence was a better turn of events as far as reactions went.

He was cute as far as Amara was concerned, the prickling of his eyebrows as he took in his surroundings only adding to her opinion.

Lucifer shimmied down from the table, ignoring his Father as he moved back a step and held out his hands just in case as being remade could be a bit disorienting. His eyes roamed the room, coming to lock onto the figure in the black dress leaning against the bar behind Father. His eyes widened and he let out a squeak of fear as she stared back at him.

Amara lifted a hand to her mouth as the beautiful boy stared at her with fear and terror as he jumped forward to latch onto Chuck's leg, tiny hands grasping at the seams of his pant leg, peeking out around him to gaze up at her in horror, she felt horrid for having scared such an adorable boy. Chuck jumped at the sudden movement from the silent child, forced to take a step forward as he rammed himself into the back of his leg, looking down when tiny fingers dug into his skin.

Placing a hand on the boys head in an attempt to calm him, he tilted it back only just.

"Luci, its alright, she means no harm, this is your Aunt Amara"

"I know who she is, she hurt me! She hurt me and you punished _me_ for it! She's a meanie beastie monster head! Your both mean beasts actually but your less so and therefore I'm gonna hide behind you!"

Chuck sighed in a sort of exasperation that she assumed only a parent could have, she wasn't sure what the child meant when he said that he was punished for her doings but had a feeling that her brother knew all too well what he was getting at hence the reason he sighed so miserably in the first place. Bending down at the moment he was able to get Lucifer to release his leg, he scooped the tiny archangel up in his arms. It was such a natural fluid movement that she had the feeling that he had done this a couple times before now as well.

He turned the small angel of light around to face him, cradling him gently in one arm. Lucifer being no taller then the average 8 year old was forced to succumb to such coddling from his father and the pout adorned on his face was meant to be one to put the elder off but only served to make him cuter.

"I know that Son, and I apologized for that as well, now maybe if you showed your Aunt how nice and adorable I know you can be then maybe she will apologize too"

She inclined her head just an inch, clearly understanding that he was right in the fact that she had intentionally harmed her nephew if only to see her brother suffer as well, she had never gotten to see them (and this was only one!) when they were this small and looking at him now she couldn't imagine ever trying to purposefully harm them. Not to mention that even if he wasn't full out showing it, they seemed to make her brother happy in a way she had not seen him for herself in a very long time. He was completely enamored by the small archangel cradled in his arm.

Lucifer glared at his father, before turning his attention down to his Aunt on the other side of the room and glaring at her. She raised her eyebrow at the child, making to comment on his harsh gaze, but her brother noticed before she could say anything and gently shook his arm until the small boy turned his attention back towards his father.

"No, no, I said adorable, not glaring and scary, I know I said adorable"

Chuck poked at the small child he cradled in his arms, poking and prodding at the child's tummy playfully, smiling gently as the boy tried to push his hand away. The two primordial beings smiled at the light giggles that slowly snuck from the youths mouths. Chuck's smile widened a fraction when the boy was able to grasp at his wrist with his tiny hand and tried to pulled his fingers away from his belly.

"Daddy! No!"

"Now I _know_ there's this one spot that makes you absolutely-"

Amara laughed behind her hand when the Morning Stars squeal rang throughout the room and he fell into bright happy laughter. Struggling to pull his daddy's hand away from where he had buried it into his pudgy tummy. He squirmed hard in his daddy's grip giggling and shrieking around the fingers digging into his waist line a little to the right.

He was undeniably adorable, giggling the way he was. His eyes shining in a way she had never seen them. And her brother looked just so happy, elated even.

"Daddy! Tickles!"

"Oh it does, does it?"

"Daddy!"

"Alright alright, now be nice to your Aunt and say hello"

Lucifer stared at him, still breathing a bit harshly as he still got over the little tickle attack, and he stared back for a long moment before the small boy finally seceded to his instruction turning his head in his Aunt's direction. There was still obvious resentment, distrust, and over all tension between him with her but he was not in the position not to listen to his father's word. He inclined his head but said nothing and they both assumed that that was the best they were going to get at the moment.

"Its good to finally meet you Little Nephew"

He stared at her from his position in his daddy's arms, warm and safe.

Chuck held him close after that, still obviously cautious of leaving him alone with his sister much to her hurt. She watched as he settled the boy on his knee as he sat next to her at the edge of the room, handing him down a simple toy he created with a wave of his hand. The sun had set and night had taken hold before the boy finally spoke out freely.

"Daddy can I go see the stars?"

"I do not want you to step out on your own, you might not be able to find this place should you do so and I do not want to see you get hurt."

Amare raised her hand slightly, she had never actually seen the stars before and what better way to do it but to spend some time with her nephew.

"I can take him if you would like, I can find this place once more and I can watch out for him whilst we are away"

He seemed to think it over, and while Lucifer would rather go with Uncle Death at this moment then with Aunt Amara, he also really wanted to see the stars. Chuck shook his head, still not quite trusting his son with his sister and she decidedly could not honestly blame him for it either.

"Well..."

"Please daddy! Can she take me!"

They both looked up at the small boy in surprise as he had absolutely wanted nothing to do with the darkness since he was brought back and now wanted her to take him to see the stars. Chuck knew that he could not say no to his son for very long, Lucifer knew his dad could not say no for very long now, and Amara was quickly going to learn just how much her brothers children had him wrapped around their tiny pinky fingers.

"I guess its ok, just, please be careful alright"

She nodded softly, holding a hand out for the small child on his knee. Lucifer eye'd the hand cautiously but she was patient and with a little urging from his father the small angel was slowly climbing down from his knee and his tiny hand was gently sliding into hers. She had never felt the feeling of tiny fingers grasping onto hers, of the tiny hand folding against her palm, of enfolding the tiny appendage in her grasp as she walked them to the door.

It was a great feeling and she was thrilled to have experienced it.

* * *

"So what is it about the stars you cherish so much?"

Lucifer looked away from her shyly from where they were seated in the warm sands of some beach somewhere with the stars of the night shining above their heads and reflecting brightly against the gentle rolling waves. She was looking up at the shining balls of light in amazement.

"I made them."

She nodded slowly, thinking that his fascination must be much like her brothers; ego.

"So you like them because you made them?"

"I made them for you Auntie."

She was startled, her eyes shooting from the sky to her nephew in a mere second. He ignored her turning as his gaze remained upwards, but her attention was peaked now. That was not something she was expecting to hear at the moment, or ever.

"When you were whispering things to me, back then before everything, I had thought that maybe if you had something to guide you, to light up _for_ you that maybe you would stop hurting me, that maybe it would give you something to love too...I was wrong"

"You made the stars for me?"

"The stars cannot shine without the darkness...I thought you'd like them, that they could show you that even in the darkest night there is always light to be found."

She wasn't sure what to respond to that and wisely choose to stay silent after. She turned to look at the child, seeing him as if for the first time. She stared at him even as he continued gazing upwards at the shining stars in the night sky, not moving until the child started shivering with the cold that seeped into them and he yawned. She held her hand out at the ready for him to take, to which he reluctantly did.

Now she felt worse.

Her brother was still waiting up for them when they arrived back at the bar. The room had been changed from that of a bar scene to a cozy cabin scene, even finished with the burning fire place and snow falling outside the windows, illuminated by the bright moon. Lucifer looked around excitedly and Chuck smiled softly, he knew his son better then he thought he did.

"I thought it would help him adjust better, he loves the winter."

Lucifer took in the fire place, the crackling wood, the soft couch and fuzzy blankets and his little eight year old mind had him do what any eight year old's minds would have them do. He smiled brightly and ran across the floor, ramming himself into his daddy. Chuck sucked in a breath as the air was knocked out of him by his little bullet of a child, but wrapped his arms around his son anyway.

"Luci?"

"Daddy can I sleep out here with you and Auntie tonight?"

He didn't have the heart to admit that this was all he had created in their little home away from home as he softly assured the tyke that he could, scooping him back up and smiling when the small child archangel snuggled closer with a large yawn. Chuck hugged him close, rocking him gently to and fro, he missed this the most. The little things; like teaching Gabriel to walk and catching Michael when he had attempted to fly for the first time, distracting Raphael with stories and tickles when he gotten the chicken pox and teaching Lucifer to read for the first time.

It was the small things he loved the most. Amara watched silently as her brother slowly walked over to the soft plush couch and took a seat, smiling adoringly down at the sleepy little boy slowly falling asleep against his chest, softly reaching a hand up to run through the wild golden curls.

"I love you daddy"

"And I love you"

* * *

It was almost a month after he had brought Lucifer back that he had decided to bring back another one of his son's.

Over the course of that time he had watched as his child had slowly began to loose that fear that every time his guard was down his Auntie would attack him, playing with her on the shag carpet in the middle of the floor, the warm flames licking at the air behind his back. He had shown her how to interact with him, taught her the little things that made him absolutely adorable.

His favorite bedtime stories.

His favorite snacks.

He'd shown her that little spot on the other side of his ribs that made him absolutely squeal with laughter.

It came in handy.

He was sitting at the table he'd made in the corner of the room, placing the cup of bourbon down, the ice inside clinking against the glass. He watched fondly as his two favorite people played with the toy cars together, zooming them all around the floor. Sighing he lifted a hand to his forehead and massaged the skin there gently. Whilst they were thoroughly distracted he looked over to the spot next to him and waved a gentle hand.

There was a bright light that had undoubtedly called their attention over, and by the sound of little feet pattering across the floor they had obviously gotten up to see what he was doing. Lucifer was clinging to his Aunties leg with tiny hands watching and waiting to see who his daddy was creating, the Darkness was waiting for the exact same thing.

Before Chuck, a small pale boy formed, dark hair on his head like a halo, deep blue eyes that represented the ocean to a mark blinked into awareness. Light swirled all around his body, a skirt of the softest fabric formed around his waist, leaving him bare-chested.

His eyes looked around the room, taking in the people, his face showing his confusion clouded mind to everyone.

"Michael? Are you alright?"

The boy turned up to look at his worried looking Father. Chuck was watching him carefully just in case. He seemed to gather his bearings quickly and turned to look at everyone clearly this time. His gaze fell on his younger brother and his fists clenched. Lucifer met his gaze and he ground his teeth. Almost as if by some switch they tried to launch at one another, completely ignoring the two adults beside them.

Amara let out a sound of alarm as she was shoved aside as Lucifer rushed forward in an attempt to hit his brother before he got any hits in. Michael lunged forward, knocking into the table and spilling what was left in his Dad's cup all over the table.

"YOU-"

"I'M-"

"MONSTER-"

"ASSHAT-"

"ENOUGH!"

His voice made the building shake, Amara's gaze shot up at the sound, never having heard this particular tone from her brother before. The two boys both let out sounds of surprise as hands shot out and grabbed at one of their ears. Chuck looked angry, pulling them apart with a tug on each little ear in his grasp. They stumbled apart, yelping in pain.

He stood from his chair and walked them out into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and pulling each little boy out in front of him. Amara watched from her spot still next to the table with her arms loosely crossed over her chest as her Brother took those two in hand right away. He had seemingly seen and had enough of their fights.

Michael and Lucifer glared at each other, both clearly still steaming about whatever it was that was between them even after all this time. They grimaced as their ears were tugged on again.

"Excuse me! That is more than enough! I have had it up to here with your little spats and its going to end, Now!"

"But Dad!"

"I don't want to hear it! Now, you are both going to apologize to each other and let this rift between you two go, or so help me, you will _both_ be over my knee before you can blink! Do you understand me! This is not going to continue on any longer!"

They turned to glare at each other but a well aimed swat to their behinds had them yelping in surprise.

" _NOW!"_

They both paled at the thought of having a trip over their Father's knee, clearly having had experience there in the past. Rubbing at the spot that his large hand had made impact they both turned to the other and muttered apologies to each other. Chuck nodded in approval, the threat of burned bottoms would keep them both at bay for the time to come. Amara watched the entire thing with wide eyes, her brother had changed since she last saw him.

He turned his gaze back towards Lucifer, lifting his chin with a hand.

"And I don't ever want to hear that type of language come from your mouth ever again, next time I hear it we will wash that nastiness from your mouth with soap, do I make myself clear young man?"

He nodded, clearly chastised. Chuck nodded in approval once more, releasing his tiny chin and ruffling both heads of uncontrollable hair. Lucifer pouted at him in betrayal at having been punished for something he clearly hadn't started and stuck his tongue out and turned to scurry back to his Aunties side.

"Auntie! Auntie! Daddy's a meanie!"

She chuckled as she got down on his level, catching him when he flung himself at her. Chuck watched them from his spot on the couch with sad eyes.

"Luci-"

"No! I hate you!"

They were both stunned into silence at his outburst and watched as he buried his face in his Auntie's shoulder. It just wasn't fair, Michael was just being a jerk! He started it! She shushed him softly, looking up when her brother pulled her other nephew up into his lap. Meeting his gaze, she silently told him her idea through their link.

He nodded in agreement.

"Come Little One, why don't we go take a nap, you're weary little nephew"

Lucifer removed his face from his Aunts shoulder and looked up at her.

"I's not sleepy Auntie!"

"Of course not Little One, then lets just read a story then"

"As long as I get to pick it!"

"Of course, I would not have it any other way"

Michael watched from his daddy's lap as the lady in the black dress walked his little brother across the room and sat down in the cool looking saucer chair, pulling him into her lap and dragging a blanket over them as she reached for a large book on the table next to her. He tugged on his daddy's fingers to gain his attention. Chuck lifted his head from the position he had laid it in on the back of the couch to look down at his child.

He followed his gaze as he peered out at his Aunt and little brother.

He understood almost instantly.

"Its alright little lion, we worked things out and she's gonna stay with us for a while, Luci's just gonna take a bit of a nap he's just a tad cranky."

He pulled the small archangel close, cradling him up against his chest.

"In fact, I think it is a brilliant idea and that a certain little lion of mine should get in a good nap too"

Michael nodded, snuggling in closer to his daddy. Chuck smiled at him, gently running his fingers through his child's soft hair. Michael hummed comfortably, nuzzling his head into his daddy's chest. He smiled gently at the movement pulling him closer and reaching to the side for a blanket to wrap around him, wrapping him in the warm fuzzy fabric.

"I missed you my little lion"

The child nuzzled his daddy again before yawning adorably. It took a lot out of a person to be reformed. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that his sweet little boy was sleepy.

"I missed you too daddy...I sorry I made you mad daddy"

Chuck looked down, alarmed, adjusting his hold on his son a inch to look him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about little lion? I'm not mad at you, is that what you thought?"

Michael sniffled, wiping at his eyes with a tiny hand.

"I made you leave cause I was bad."

Chuck was frozen for a moment, unknowing for the first time in his life what to say next. He had been disappointed (not that he was going to tell his son that) in them all, everything, but certain people had talked him out of it. Lifting the boys chin with a hooked finger, he gazed into his eyes sternly.

"Now I want you to listen to me Michael, listen very good, alright?", He waited until he got a nod from the boy, "I was never mad at you, my departure had never been any of your faults, do you understand me? Never in a million eons had it ever been your fault."

"So you still love me daddy?"

Chuck felt his heart break, he felt it explode into tiny pieces within his chest, he cuddled the child closer pressing a kiss to his temple and brushing his nose lightly against his son's just to see him smile.

"I never stopped loving you little lion, any of you."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever never, and if you ever feel like that again I want you to tell me alright?"

Michael nodded. He snuggled closer to his daddy and they sat in silence for the longest time that night.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?"

Chuck nodded, absentmindedly running his fingers through his son's dark locks reading over a manuscript to the new novel he was currently working on. He really should stop doing this but he enjoyed it too much to do so. Michael licked his tiny lips with a tiny pink tongue.

"Is it ok if I don't wanna fight with Luci? That I still love him?"

"Of course it is little lion you are siblings sure you will have your disagreements but in the end you both still care for each other, now, enough questions, I want you to be sleeping like the tiny fledgling you are"

"But-"

"Michael."

"Love you daddy"

Chuck chuckled under his breath as the boy laid his head back down on his bicep. His gaze traveled over to his sister and little star on the other side of the room, pressing a tender kiss to Michael's temple as he did. They were cute wrapped up together in the large chair in front of the fire place, wrapped in large blanket, both sleeping soundly, the story book completely forgotten.

* * *

They watched with growing apprehension as Michael and Lucifer finally confronted each other.

Michael, clutching at the plush stuffed lion his daddy had made for him, holding it to his chest as if it were his safety shield. And Lucifer, hugging his arms around himself as if he were freezing and he was trying to rewarm himself.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither saying a word, simply staring.

Chuck and Amara stood to the side, watching and waiting for anything to hit the fan in order to jump in before it got too bad. It seemed that the threat of being put over their Father's knee still rang clear in their little minds as they maintained about half a foot of distance between each other (and kept sending looks in his direction just to make sure he was still standing there and his hard hands were still both where they could clearly see them) it was kind of sad actually.

Two brothers who had been near inseparable, torn down to this. Maybe there was no hope for them after all. Perhaps he could get his sister to keep one?

"Mike-"

"I sorry Luci!"

They were both snapped from identical thoughts at the tiny voices filling the silence in the room. Michael and Lucifer were still staring at each other, but now their mouths were hanging open.

"What?"

"I sorry Luci, I sorry for bein so mean to you and leavin you...I a bad big brother and I sorry Luci"

Lucifer stared at him, he hadn't really thought too much into how everything had affected his big brother, he had just assumed he had turned into an ass wanting nothing more then to spell his destruction and demise. Never had he thought how much it had...Well...Broken him. He dropped his arms, slowly creeping closer to his teary eyed big brother.

"I sorry too Mikey...For bein such a bad little brother too"

Michael shook his head so quickly it looked like a blur to him, dropping his stuffed lion on the ground and moving forward. Lucifer froze as his big brother wrapped his arms around him, still bigger them him even in these children forms, holding him tightly. He felt something wet fall onto his hair.

"No Luci..No...You were the bestest little brother...The bestest.."

And now he was crying like a fledgling, hugging his brother back just as tightly. Chuck shared a smile with Amara, if they could make up maybe his son's could too, it seemed. He knelt down on the floor when the two children turned to look at them, their fingers intertwined just as they had been when they were this young all those eons and eons ago, opening his arms in what felt like the first time in too long of a time.

"Come here my little ones"

They smiled at him, running forward and slamming into his chest. He cradled them close to him, pressing his nose into their hair, caressing the back of their heads with his hands, keeping them pressed against his shoulders.

"I've missed this most, I think"

He wrapped an arm under both of their bottoms and lifted them up, feeling both of them meld into his sides as if they had belonged there for the longest time. Amara hadn't move from her spot, observing her brother and his children for the longest time.

This was beautiful.

True love at its finest.

Maybe she was wrong.

And maybe they still had a chance after all.

* * *

Chuck was sitting back in the soft cushions of the couch, two sets of little legs hanging over his thighs as he reclined backwards, a book in hand. Lucifer was smooshed up against his shoulder, tiny fingers picking at his shirt. Michael was leaning against his bicep, pointing at and commenting at the pictures every time he flipped the page.

This was his favorite thing to do, even back then when they had originally been this young, when he would pull them up onto his knees on his Throne, play with them and give them a bit of a tickle before leaning back and cuddling them close as he recounted stories of the ages before their time.

Amara watched them with a warm look from her spot at the bar, she wasn't sure why he had kept it as it clashed with the rest of the room, but she knew he came here after he put his two beloved children to bed for the night.

She watched as he chuckled at something Michael had said, pulling them both in closer and blew raspberries into their necks until they were good and giggly.

She had never seen this side of her brother, and admittedly she liked it.

It was different. But a good different.

* * *

They had turned in early for the night, Michael and Lucifer snuggled together on the saucer chair, under a warm fuzzy blanket that Chuck had placed on top of them. Him and Amara had retreated to the bar, both quietly whispering over a new bottle of scotch. Their silence was broken by a shrill cry, chairs slammed back as the two adults jumped to their feet, both automatically turning to look at the two silently sleeping children next to the warm fire.

Amara's gaze traveled towards the tables in the corner where his two children had come from, her eyes widening at the unexpected appearance.

"Brother!"

She grabbed his arm, her eyes never leaving the dark toned toddler. He was looking around with wide glowing green eyes. Chuck looked over, his own eyes widening as he rushed forward to the distraught babe.

"Raphael?"

The boy turned at hearing his name, crying out as he lifted his arms above his head. Chuck rushed passed his sister to reach his child, scooping him up from the tables, he was stark naked as the day he had first created him. He pulled a spare blanket up to wrap around him. Hushing him and comforting him with soft words. Raphael sobbed, burying his face in his daddy's chest, clutching to his robe.

"Shhh shh, your alright, its okay, you're okay, calm down, shhh"

His small shoulders heaved with his sobs, choking on breath after breath as his lungs tried to refill but struggled with such an act. Chuck adjusted his hold, pressing him up against his shoulder in a fashion that indicated that he had done this before. Patting the boy on the back softly.

"You need to calm yourself little one, your going to make yourself sick"

Slowly but surely his sobs began to die down, whimpers replacing them. Chuck wiped away the left over tears softly.

"Tell Daddy what had you so upset little one"

Raphael hiccup'd, little hands latching onto the front of his t'shirt. He looked around with wide fearful green eyes.

"Is dark daddy!"

That's when it dawned on him, Raphael had always been afraid of the dark, he could remember a number of times when the archangel had come to him as a tiny fledgling, clutching at his beloved stuffed monkey, peeking around his office door asking quietly if he could sleep with him. He had cherished those moment, smiling gently at the little boy and nodding his approval as he put down his newest inventions and reaching down to scoop the boy up, taking him to bed with him and simply laying down and telling stories until the little one fell asleep.

He missed those times.

Speaking of which, he waved his hand in a small motion, opening his palm flat and watching as a worn stuffed monkey appeared there. Holding it out for the child, the monkey always helped him as a little boy. He rubbed the soft animal against the boys cheek until he wiped at his eyes with tiny fists and looked over. He squealed almost silently as he latched onto the stuffed monkey instead.

"Your frightened of the dark, aren't you?"

He nodded around his monkey, sniffling.

"An' my tummy hurts Daddy"

Chuck frowned lightly, adjusting his hold on the small angel in the crook of his arm. Amara stepped back, simply more keen on watching her brother interacting with his children, it was amazing to watch. He rubbed at the tiny belly with a single hand.

"Oh? It does? Well that's no good."

He turned, walking back to the counter of the bar rubbing at the babe's tummy gently. Raphael was cuddling up to his stuffed Monkey better now that he had his daddy and his sore tummy was being rubbed. Chuck leaned back against the counter, looking down at his baby son and rubbing at his tummy for a second more before lifting his hand up to feel the boys cheek's and forehead. He frowned once more, not liking how warm the little fledgling felt.

"Aww, little one, I think you have a small cold"

Amara was surprised when her brother held out the fledgling archangel to her. Raphael watched her with wide eyes as she timidly took the boy from him and cradled him in her arms much as she had seen her brother do many times before. The babe stilled at her touch as if afraid something would happen if he moved a muscle. Chuck sighed, rubbing a hand over his tummy again, calming him instantly.

They watched as he smiled gently at the babe, turning to duck down, returning with a teapot in hand. Where exactly he had gotten it she didn't know.

"We'll get you some tea with ginger in it and chamomile to help you sleep, they'll also help soothe your poor tummy"

He poured some water into the pot, setting it to boil, reaching out to take his son once more. Raphael curled into his chest, cheeks dried from the tears, breathing easy and contentedly as his daddy rubbed at his tummy again. He took a seat next to his sister, settling the babe in his lap gently, still rubbing at his poor tiny tummy. Amara watched them softly, feeling bad that the baby didn't feel well, she didn't know him as much as she new Michael or Lucifer, but she still felt bad. She looked up at her brother when something occurred to her.

"Brother, you didn't summon him"

"I know."

His voice was unnaturally hard, and she was forced to do a double take, his tone was almost dangerous and she wasn't sure if it was because the boy had appeared without him summoning him or not. But watching as he softly cooed down at the sickly child she had a feeling it was because someone had summoned his _son_ to him without his knowledge, someone had dared mess with his children.

She feared for the one who dared mess with his children, and wasn't her, she had a feeling that the only reason she had actually gotten away with harming her nieces and nephews was for just that reason, she was their Aunt and his Sister.

"Do you have any ideas as to who could do such a thing?"

He shook his head, "But I fear for them once I do. How's your tummy feel little one? Does it still hurt monkey?"

Raphael nodded, sniffling into his stuffed animal, nuzzling his small head into his daddy.

"Awww, it'll be better soon baby boy, daddy's making you some tea for your tummy and then you can get a good rest. You wanna stay with me and Auntie Amara, or snuggle up with your big brothers?"

He clearly had not seen his big brothers in the room up until now, turning to look over at the bed in the midst of the warm fireplace. It was the two eldest's turn to be surprised when eyes stared back at them. Michael and Lucifer scurried off the bed and across the floor, to be at their younger's side. Lucifer cooed at him softly in enochian while Michael reached up to rub at his tummy too.

"Is Raphy sick Daddy?"

"I'm afraid so little lion, his tummy doesn't feel well, daddy's going to give him some medicine and drink to help him feel better, why don't you two see if Auntie will come and lay with you while you two go back to bed"

They nodded, both leaning up on their tippy toes to press a small kiss to their younger brothers cheek before turning to their Auntie and attempting to appeal to her, hands already intertwined. She smiled at them, scooping the two up in her arms, smiled at her brother and newest nephew as she stood to return them to bed. With the three of them out of his ranger at the moment he was able to focus most of his attention on his sickly child in his lap. Raphael was softly stroking his stuffed monkey with a tiny hand, looking up at his daddy when he felt the eyes on him.

Chuck smiled warmly at him, hiking him up into a deeper warmer embrace.

"Little one, do you remember what happened before this?"

He nodded, "I's dead daddy"

"Do you remember who you saw last before you saw me?"

Another nod, "Uncle Death, Daddy"

He nodded at that, leave it to that bat to high jack his plans. He cuddled Raphael close for a long time, rubbing softly at his sore tummy. He wasn't sure if rubbing it actually helped him in any way, but it had at least calmed him since he was a small hatchling just come into the world. The tea pot whistled a moment later indicating that it was done boiling, he pressed the poor child to his shoulder as he stood from his seat to walk around the counter. He was able to peak out at his other two children and his Sister and resisted a smiled when he noticed the little orbs as she told them a story.

He poured a small amount of tea into a cup, some ginger root and chamomile as well, and some sugar cane to sweeten it. Reaching under the bar slightly he scooped two ice cubes out of the basin and dropped them inside to steaming beverage before stirring it all around, to ensure it was well mixed and his darling child wouldn't burn his tongue. He waited a few minutes, frowning when Raphael laid his warm forehead on his shoulder and he could feel it through the fabric of his shirt.

Once he was sure that the drink was cool enough he gently pulled the boy back and lifted the cup to his lips. As any child his age, Raphael made a face and turned his head slightly as best he could. He didn't like tea. Chuck smiled at the action.

"I know you don't like it little monkey, but don't you want your tummy to feel better?"

The boy pouted, a few tears may or may not have gathered, but he nodded his head in the end. His tummy hurt and daddy always made warm drinks to help make their tummy's feel better. Even back then, he'd make them warm broth to sip at and pull them up into his lap, wrapping them in a blanket, and softly tell them stories whilst he worked.

There was a few times Chuck could remember; like the seventh day, most think it was because he wanted rest after having just created their Earth, but in reality, it had been because Gabriel had somehow contracted chicken pox and he wanted to be with his son while he felt so bad, as well as personally ensure he was not scratching at the pox.

It had gone from him and spread through all of them.

He'd made bats because he felt bad for his little lion when he had contracted them, _'Like fuzzy black potatoes, Daddy, with wings, oh oh and they sleep upside down!'_

Most of Earth's animals had been the creations of his children, not him. He had been like any father would be when their children brought home their artwork, and had done the closest thing he could in 'hanging it on the fridge'.

Raphael leaned forward and took a small sip, making a face but humming in contentment as the medicinal tea soothed his throat and tummy. He took a few sips, one at a time, Chuck was patient though and pulled the mug away when the child turned his head.

"Is that enough little monkey?"

The boy nodded his head, snuggling into his Daddy's chest. Chuck chuckled softly, setting the cup down on the counter and pulling the boy up further into his arms.

"You want to stay with daddy tonight baby boy?"

He nodded, yawning out in sleepiness, cuddling closer with his stuffed monkey. He smiled, standing from his chair, cradling the child close to his chest as he moved through the room. He let himself flop backwards on the couch, smiling at the sleepy giggles from the child cradled in his embrace, he reached back and pulled a blanket from behind him around, wrapping it over the small child.

He stroked a hand through the boys soft curls, looking down at him tenderly, "Get some sleep thunder child, you need lots of rest to get you better again, there you go little one, that's it"

Amara smiled at them the next morning, ushering her two rowdy nephews up and out to clean up before breakfast, and to not disturb their father. Chuck was still sleeping on the couch next to the futon she had taken over with her other older nephews, little Raphael sleeping soundly in his arms, a ball of blanket and curls, tiny hands clutching at both the stuffed monkey and his daddy's shirt.

* * *

Chuck had gone out to get some new clothes and food for the young ones. Raphael had gotten as good as new within the week following his arrival. It was sweet to see that it wasn't only her brother that was smitten by the younger angel. Michael and Lucifer absolutely doted on the boy. When they had been playing a board game and he had asked if he could play as well, the two of them had all but agreed restarting the game and pulling the youth down in between them.

Helping him read the cards he picked up and move his piece and count the dice.

Now though, they were playing an extreme version of eye-spy. They would name the color of the item they were looking at and whenever he guessed wrong they would attack his poor tummy with tickles.

She had started out reading one of her brothers newest books, but his giggles and shrieks of laughter slowly drew her attention away from her book turning to look over at her three nephews. Little Raphael was rolling on the floor in laughter, under his big brothers as they absolutely tickled the snot out of the baby archangel.

Amara smiled at the sound, remembering back when she had said that her brother had created his Archangels simply to make himself higher, to have lesser beings to rule over. But watching them interact now she could not believe how wrong she really was. How when Lucifer said he didn't want green beans, but carrots, how her brother would lean over his plate with a silly smile and wave his hand, turning his veggies into his desired carrots. How when Michael would complain about his wings itching he would help the boy stretch out and would scratch over every inch of the beautiful feathery appendages until his boy was good again (and maybe sneak in a few tickles here and there because he was the daddy and he could). Or when Raphael asked to help him make dinner he would turn and scoop the boy up, watching him carefully and letting him stir and flip whatever he was making.

Lucifer giggled, reaching for his brothers little toes, and little Raphael twisted, laughing like crazy, onto his tummy.

"Auntie! Auntie! Hehehelp! Hehehehehelp Mehehe!"

She chuckled as she marked her place in her brother's new book, setting it to the side on the little table, and stood to her feet. She crossed the room in a manner she hadn't felt in as long as she could remember, she felt almost playful. Raising her hand in a quick motion, she sent a small cloud of darkness at the elder two archangel's laughing as the two fell back clutching at their own tummy's. She was quick in scooping her youngest nephew (so far, she had yet to meet Gabriel but he was always spoken of with high remarks by his brothers) up off the floor and away from his playfully torturous big brothers.

Raphael laughed at the sudden movement, wrapping his arms around his Aunt's neck, his legs around her waist, laughing happily as she spun with her hair whipping through the air and made a beeline for the other couch. Michael and Lucifer had since recovered from their Aunts own attack and jumped from the floor, running at her on the couch. They all laughed as they jumped up with her on the couch.

Tussling and wresting each other playfully, it was a long few minutes until they all settled down again.

Michael was laying stretched out on the couch, Lucifer was sitting over his brother with his legs hanging over his stomach, Raphael was still in Amara's lap, playing with one of her hands absentmindedly. She was silent as the three children talked to one another, listening in but never commenting.

"Daddy said he'd didn't leave cause he was mad though!"

Lucifer nodded in agreement with his brother, just because he was not watching did not mean he was not listening. Amara nodded absentmindedly, not really paying much attention to what she or they were saying, running gentle fingers through the stormy gray feathers of Raphael's wing.

"You're right little Nephew, he was never mad at any of you, but he was disappointed"

There was silence, and she looked up. Her mind finally caught up with her mouth and she gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. What had she just done.

"What?"

Her entire world came crashing down when his little voice cracked. Lucifer removed his legs from his brother's belly as Michael made to sit up. Raphael was looking up at her from her lap, no longer bending and playing with her fingers. She had made the biggest mistake and she just hoped it was not an unbreakable mistake.

"Daddy was disappointed in us Auntie?"

She sucked in a breath, but could not change the subject now, not after they had just heard her.

"Yes...You had all disappointed your Father, he left because he was not happy."

Raphael's lip wobbled, she broke under Michael's heated glare as he reached for the younger angel, his warmth was missed as soon as it was lifted away. Tears sprung to his eyes as he latched onto his big brother. Lucifer slid from the couch after them, glaring at her for making his brother upset. What had just happened, they had been playing and having fun and everything!

And then she ruined it!

Chuck had returned about two hours later, maybe two and a half. Bags were clutched in his hands. He met his sister at the bar, setting the paper and plastic bags on the top in front of him, giving her a strange look when she stared and took another sip from her cup. She watched silently, not knowing how to tell him what it was she had done, he unloaded many vegetables from his bags.

With the many many veggies came cheese and ham, chips, crackers, more teas, and juices.

Once he had put the food and drinks away he pulled the plastic bags up onto the counter. He smiled when he opened one, pulling out a fluffy stuffed lion.

"I got this for Mike, its not the same as his real one (he had an actual Lion?) but I thought he'd like it!"

He pulled a stuffed cat out of the next bag, "Its for Luci, he loves felines, when he was younger he had a pet Leopard! I thought a stuffed one would make him happy!"

He pulled out more shirts and some shorts and the such. Pajamas and toys. He clearly shopped to please his boys. Speaking of which.

"I want to see their faces!", he looked around carefully for his children frowning when he had yet to spot them,"Amara, do you know where my boys _are_?"

She sucked in a breath, setting her cup down carefully, "Brother, something happened, while you were away."

His brows furrowed together in concern, his hands with the stuffed toys lowering, "What happened? Are they ok? They aren't hurt are they? Where are they?", Chuck looked around, his concern tangible.

"Brother...I may...I may have told them that you were...Disappointed in them..."

"You _what_! Are you...Sister!"

He set the toys he had been so excited about down on the counter, brushing his hands through his hair rapidly. He couldn't believe she would do that!

"Why! How! What! I don't even know what to say!"

"Brother-"

"I need to find them! Boys! Boys where are you!"

He ran passed his sister, taking up the toys at the last minute as he passed. She watched him brush passed her in his need to find his children, to fix the mess that _she_ had made.

"Boys! Make yourselves known! Now!"

There was a rustle in the corner, so silent he almost missed it. They had made a fort of blankets and as he got closer to it he could still hear the faint sounds of cries and whimpers. Soft words being spoken, tiny voices breaking with every word uttered. He got down on his knees, pushing the flaps of blanket away with his elbow. Raphael still had tears leaking from his eyes, Michael looked no better, and Lucifer looked completely void of emotion.

'Amara what have you done to _my_ children'

'I'm sorry brother, it never meant to slip!'

"Boys?"

Raphael burst out into tears once more, turning and hiding himself in Michael's side. Michael sniffled, wrapping an arm around his brother as he turned a tearful gaze at his Father. Lucifer was still looking out at something they couldn't see.

"Daddy you lied."

His heart broke when his son's voice did. He crawled inside, closing the fort flaps behind him. He turned himself around, crossing his legs and setting the toys in his lap.

"I know I did li-Michael, but at the same time, I didn't"

It was a horrible situation that should have never happened. He was upset at his sister but he understood, sometimes things just slipped, and he was torn between simply throwing away the attempt to talk to them and simply pull them into his lap and cuddle them until they felt better, until they knew just how much he honestly did love them.

But that was not how this situation needed to be handled.

"I know you were lying, you never actually cared...Did you? We were just a way to prove your _sister_ wrong, weren't we? He never _cared_ guys, as soon as he has his fill he'll send Raphy back to the dead and lock our asses back in the cage Mike!"

Chuck turned to look at his son, surprised by Lucifer's outburst, more then he should have been.

"Now that's not true, and I know I have warned you about your language before"

Lucifer glared at him, and he sighed, setting the toys aside and reaching out to pull the boy into his lap. Lucifer struggled, screaming and kicking, his fist like tiny rocks being tossed about at him. He was not making the action easy, but then again Chuck was God and there was little he couldn't do. With Lucifer settled in his lap, his arms wrapped around him preventing him from es-

"Ow! Lucifer! We do _not_ bite people!"

He smacked the boy on the mouth lightly to emphasize his point, oh man he hadn't done this in a long time. Lucifer grumbled, folding back into his daddy's chest. Chuck hummed in approval.

"I was never disappointed in _you_ , I was disappointed in my creation, disappointed that the Humans that I cherished so much wage war on another, kill each other over trivial things, destroy simply to destroy, that you, my angels decided to call upon the end and could not lead without someone telling you how to do so, but I also realized just how important you all are, I am not complete without my little angels."

He looked down at his pouting son, poking him in the tummy, "As for you young man, I will ignore that little slip up because you were upset, and to answer your questions, but I have _always_ cared, never think that I had not thought of you once while you were locked in your cage, I was always worrying about you young man, always, I do not have to prove anything to your Aunt, you are my children, my little boys, why would I not want you back at my side, and as far as I am concerned the only place your headed to is a trip to the tickle monsters den if you don't turn that little frown of your's upside down"

Lucifer squirmed, giggling at that finger that kept poking at his tummy, wiggling at his belly button. Chuck smiled over his shoulder, waiting until he saw the stunning smile cross his boy's features before halting his playful attack, for now, and reaching out for his other boys. Michael was still holding onto baby Raphael, no matter, he simply wrapped his arm around his little lion and pulled them both into his lap.

"I should have told you, and I am sorry that I didn't."

Raphael sniffled, and with the experience he had what with having as many children as he did he snuggled the boy into his chest, pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

"Promise you'll never leave again daddy?"

He smiled down at Michael, brushing his nose against his little lions. Michael smiled up at him, a watery smile, but it was a start.

"I promise little lion, and should I ever I promise not to without letting you all know before I do, or bringing you with me"

The boy smiled at him, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. Lucifer was playing with his fingers, his eyes wandering.

"Daddy what are those?"

Chuck followed his finger and remembered the toys he had bought them. He lifted them up with his almost spare hand and held them up. He gave Michael the lion and Lucifer the cat, they squealed in excitement, cuddling the stuffed toys to their chests.

"I thought you might like them!"

"I love it daddy!"

"Its so _fluffy_!

Raphael looked upset that his brothers got something but he didn't. He whined and tugged at his daddy's shirt until he looked down at him.

"Daddy I gets somethin?"

"Of course little monkey! Do you know what you get?"

He shook his head with wide eyes.

"You get Monkey!"

Raphael smiled, wrapping his arms around his monkey, "And you know what else you get?"

He shook his head again, "You get tickles!"

The baby archangel shrieked as his daddy buried his face into his neck, munching and kissing the sensitive skin as much as he could. He squirmed and giggled pushing against him as tried to escape his treatment. Chuck pulled back when his giggles started turning silent, brushing his lips against his forehead.

"Will you three come out with me?"

They all nodded, latching onto him in varying positions, and he chuckled as he lifted himself from the ground, an arm under Michael and Lucifer while Raphael was like a literal monkey latching onto him arms and legs. He exited the blanket fort rather easily. Amara was waiting for them on the outside, wrangling her hands together in anticipation and worry. She moved forward but froze when her brother shook his head.

 _'Give them time sister'_

 _'Are they ok?'_

 _'Upset, but they'll be fine'_

She nodded, slowly returning to her seat at the bar, but watching, as her brother took a seat on the couch pulling his boy in closer. He would hold them until he was sure they had no doubts, until he was sure that they knew just how much he loved them. And even then some because they were his baby's and he could hold them for as much and as long as he wanted.

* * *

Things after that day had changed for them, mostly the primordial's. Michael refused to allow Raphael anywhere near Amara, still clearly upset at her slip up. Lucifer glared at her whenever his Father's back was turned. Things had been going so great until she had made that mistake. Chuck had all but forgiven her but it seemed his boys was another story.

He spent most of his days playing with the boys and his nights talking to his sister (underneath one of the boys of course) trying to talk her down and assure her that everything was ok.

It was about a week after that fateful day, the three boys sitting on the carpet playing a board game under the watchful eye of their father from his spot at the bar. Amara was making drinks this time and she made a killer Pina Colada. He smiled when Luci cheered in excitement and moved his piece another six places.

"They're cute when their happy"

He turned back to face his sister, "Aren't they? All I have is one more to go, and they keep asking about him too"

She shrugged, there was no way she could get in their bad side any further then she already was.

"Why not bring him back then?"

"I don't know...He was...Gabriel was not as 'sound' as his brothers were...He was..Something in him broke."

"Then bring him back so you can fix him, he deserves this just as much as they do"

He nodded, she was right, of course she was right. He pushed his chair back took a large final sip of his drink before turning around and making his way to the alter-esque table the three others had come on. He placed his hands over a single bowl and it began to glow a golden hue. The boys stopped their game as they turned to watch their daddy work, as he brought their baby brother back to life.

His eyes began to glow, and Amara had to move away from him as the heat in the corner became too much. There was a flash and a snap of thunder and all of a sudden in the middle of the table sat the smallest boy yet. He looked around with bright whiskey eyes taking in his surroundings. He looked at his tiny noodle like arms, his tiny hands, his little feet, before turning up to face the others in the room.

"Hey Gabe"

His eyes snapped to Chuck. Their golden hue darkening. Chuck followed his attitude, his own face hardening.

"I know what you're about to say, and think very carefully about what it is going to be young man"

Gabriel looked taken aback. His little mouth pursing in anger at being scolded.

"Why am I so _little_?"

"Because I wanted to give you what you should have always had"

"Diaper rash?"

Chuck frowned, "No, Son, a childhood"

He snorted, gazing around at his brothers, his gaze landed first on Michael.

"Oh! Look! It's Mr.'Do as I say or I'll smite you!' how ya doin bro? Tell me, do the screams of all our siblings make you have to sleep with dear old grade A dad here?"

"Gabriel!"

Michael swallowed harshly. Chuck was ignored as his youngest Archangel looked next at Lucifer.

"And there's Loco Luci! Someone hide all the sharp objects, he might _stab you through the chest with them!_ How was the cage by the way? As roomy as ever?"

" _Gabriel!_ "

Once again he was ignored. Amara even flinched this time at her Brothers tone. Gabriel turned to look at Raphael, his little baby eyes burning in a way they should not be at this young an age. They had really done bad by this child.

"And there's raving Raphy! How's the noggin? Still sending little kids to their deaths, deja vu isn't it? Your as old as your victims! This is too good! Your all so small and-"

" _ **Gabriel! Enough!**_ "

He was scooped up from the table, a yelp of alarm escaping him at the sudden movement. Chuck was angered and when even Amara took a step back one knew it was not good. Lucifer's eyes were watering and Raphael's lower lip was quivering. Chuck held him under his arm, turning from the table and in the direction of the adjoining room that had just appeared.

"You and I need to have a talk young man. In case you hadn't noticed you are the youngest one here"

Gabriel's eyes widened and his struggles increased, but Chuck held him firm. They watched as he walked into the room with Gabriel's angered struggling form, and closed the door behind him. There was a raised voice on other end of the door, the sound of a fight, and then skin hitting skin.

"Now I didn't want to have to do this seeing you for the first time, but you were completely out of line."

Chuck raised the babe's little pants over his red bottom. Gabriel hiccuped over his sobs, a little hand clutching at his daddy's shirt and the other rubbing at his burning butt.

"I know they had hurt you, but we are starting over now, and that was just cruel."

His sobs broke his heart, and he sighed, sitting in the old desk chair pulling the boy around in his lap.

"Oh sweet little pup, what has gotten into you?"

He cradled the boy close, rocking him in his arms. Gabriel had been cute at the age of 3(thousand) the first time around, and he was just as adorable the second time. Humming under his breath a small lullaby he looked around for a blanket to swaddle him in. He wrapped it around him gently, continuously rocking him back and forth.

"You need a nap dear one, your cranky"

The little archangel nodded, nuzzling into his daddy's chest. Chuck smiled at him lightly, pressing a kiss to his temple and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"But first you're going to apologize to your brothers"

He nodded again, wiping his nose on his daddy's shirt. Chuck rubbed at his back gently, standing from his seat and carrying the babe back out into the other room. Amara had taken her seat on the recliner once more, a book nestled on her knee. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael had gone back to their game, but looked up when he entered the room. Gabriel was resting his little brunette head on dad's chest, his whiskey eyes sleepy.

"Gabe?"

He shook his arm gently until the boy turned to look at his brothers, "I sorry guys!"

"Its ok Gabey! We deserved it, we were bad big brothers"

The boy shook his head, squirming to be put down. Chuck was hesitant on setting him down; frightened he might not be able to stand on his own and simply because it had been so long since he had last gotten to hold his baby boy. Gabriel stumbled on his small chubby legs but caught himself, not noticing his brothers twitch at his unwanted movement.

"I wasn't very good either...I sorry"

"No Gabey! No!"

Michael and Lucifer both jumped up from their spots, rushing to their baby brothers side, the game completely forgotten in their mission to cheer their brother up again. Raphael was sitting on his knees waiting for them to return. The elder two hugged their baby close peppering his face with kisses until he smiled and tried to turn away.

"Your our _baby_ we should have been better to you! Never made you have to choose!"

The helped him toddle over to their little island of blankets where Raphael was waiting, sitting him down right in the middle of them all. Chuck watched tenderly as they made the babe disappear in a bear group hug. A shriek filled the air.

"NO! No! Das cheatin das cheatin!"

He let them go for a good minute or two before jumping in and bringing their attack to an end. Gabriel fell to the side against his big brother Mike giggling under his breath after such a mean tickle attack by his three older brothers, his insults and arguments completely forgotten now. Chuck smiled as he scooped all three of them up.

"Alright you little giggle monsters, its high time someone got in a nice long nap, and a certain few others joined him for good measure"

He sat on the couch next to his sisters chair, his features soft and tender as they all cuddled up against each other and their daddy.

She looked over at him when their breathing even'd out into light slumber.

"He's cute when he wants to be"

"They are all cute when they _want_ to be"

She nodded in agreement, "Thank you for allowing me to finally meet them, you make a good father"

"And you a good Aunt, I'm just happy that the family's back together again"

He gazed down lovingly at his four precious children.

"The whole family"

* * *

 **Soo! Its long but its cute! I loved writing baby archangels with daddy Chuck (God)!**


End file.
